One Chance
by Misa Black
Summary: x "Eles poderiam ter vários começos, mas só puderam ter uma chance." x Fic pro One Chance da HarryPansy do 6V
1. I Are You Ready?

_Harry Potter não é meu._

**One Chance**

_Eles poderiam ter vários começos, mas só puderam ter uma chance_

**Are You Ready?**  
_"You'd said we'd never get this far  
You said your words, we've played our parts  
Said your two cents now  
It's my turn  
So sit down, shut up  
Are you ready?"  
(Are You Ready? – Three Days Grace)  
_

Ela gemia, chamava um nome que não era o seu e você não se importava. Você gostava do sexo com ela, só do sexo, ela não valia o que comia, mesmo.

**X**

- Bom dia, Potter. – a voz sóbria da mulher o tirou dos devaneios.  
- Parkinson. – ele disse meneando a cabeça.  
A mulher deu um sorriso amarelado e saiu de perto dele. Pansy Parkison mudou muito desde que a guerra acabara. Não era a melhor mulher do mundo, mas não era o monstro que diziam que era.  
Era uma mulher de trinta anos, solteira, loira, com cara de buldogue e sorriso ora aberto demais, ora pequeno demais. Mulher comum, ele definiria depois de anos trabalhando no Ministério com ela.

**X**

Você foi até ela com um sorriso fraco oferecendo uma nova oportunidade. Uma oportunidade de ser uma pessoa melhor, você disse. Você lhe prometeu salvá-la do inferno que era Azkaban.  
Ela lhe devia mais do que demonstrava e todos sabiam.

**X**

Ela passou as mãos pelo seu rosto, procurando por alguma coisa que você sabia que ela nunca encontraria. Por mais que não se importasse com aquela situação, você se sentia irritado por ela.  
Naquela manhã você acabaria com tudo, decidiu.

**X**

O olhar injetado dela era a maior demonstração de que alguma coisa estava errada.  
- Parkinson. – chamou.  
- Sim?  
- Você está bem?  
- Estou.  
- Bom. - um sorriso fraco, de apoio.

**X**

- Potter.  
- Sim?  
- Eu te amo.  
E ela sabia que nunca daria certo.

**Continua...**

_Essa fic terá mais capítulos. Não vão seguir a mesma linda. Alguns podem beirar a RA, mas é uma forma de escrever HP ^^_

_Beijos_

_Misa Black  
_


	2. II Riot

**Sobre One Chance: **são ficlets paralelas com um mesmo intuito.

_Harry Potter não é meu. _

**II RIOT**

_"If you feel so empty  
So used up, so let down  
If you feel so angry  
So ripped off, so stepped on  
You're not the only one  
Refusing to back down  
You're not the only one  
So get up"  
(Riot – Three Days Grace)_

**Item:** Estrelas

Com o fim da guerra, ela viu amigos irem para cadeia e não se importaria tanto se ela também não estivesse no contingente de pessoas que iam viver um tempinho em Azkaban. Você odiaria tudo o que estivesse ao seu redor, se ele não tivesse lhe salvado.

**X**

- Bela noite. – ele comentou, encostando a testa na janela.  
- Pena que está chovendo.  
Ele riu. Uma risada fraca, tímida. Harry Potter era um homem tímido, por mais que fosse um dos maiores bruxos da história. Se bem que, toda essa situação era estranha.  
- Eu gosto da chuva. O cheiro de chuva é relaxante.  
Um herói de guerra tem que encontrar a paz em coisas simples, certo?  
- Mas um céu estrelado não seria melhor? Mais bonito de se olhar.  
- Está na hora de ir, Parkinson.  
- Está para quem tem para quem voltar. Eu não tenho.  
- Se esse é o caso, jante conosco. Tenho certeza de que Ginny não se importaria.  
Ela tinha certeza de que Ginny se importaria.  
- O mundo mudou bastante em treze anos, Potter; mas não tanto assim.  
- Talvez.  
Ele acenou brevemente antes de ir embora.

**X**

Os olhares de desprezo dos antigos colegas de escola. Ela deveria ter alguma doença infecciosa chamada "sonserina", certo?  
Ergueu o rosto e continuou caminhando com a propriedade de uma Parkinson. Era mais poderosa que todos ali. Sim, era.  
- Parkinson. – a voz levemente desconcertada do Weasley soou em seus ouvidos. Virou-se com aquele olhar de desdém  
- Sim?  
- Você é minha responsabilidade aqui dentro. – o ruivo sorriu amarelo.  
A expressão orgulhosa dela se desfez. Eles ainda duvidavam dela. E ela não podia culpá-los.

**X**

- Bom dia, Parkinson. – Weasley a tratava melhor agora. Razoavelmente, mas melhor do que antes.  
- Bom dia.  
- O Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia mandou um memorando pedindo aquele registro.  
- Já o mandarei, Weasley.

**X**

- Boa noite, Srta. Parkinson. – ela sorriu com o respeito que o homem dizia seu nome.  
- Boa noite.  
Ela caminhou pelo evento. O Departamento Internacional de Cooperação Mágica estava se esforçando para mostrar que os bruxos do Reino Unido não estavam mais em guerra. Por mais que a guerra tivesse acabado há 13 anos.  
Harry Potter e a família eram sempre convidados de honra. Ela tinha que manter aquele que tentara entregar a Voldemort feliz durante o evento porque, como definiu Weasley, o Weasley era da família do herói então seria nepotismo ser o assistente de Potter.  
- Parkinson. – a mulher de Potter a chamava. – Pode descansar. – a ruiva deu um sorriso, enquanto fazia uma reverência a um bruxo japonês.  
- Obrigada, Sra. Potter; mas é minha obrigação.  
A ruiva simplesmente sorriu e seguiu o marido, que conversava com Viktor Krum.  
Naquele momento, Pansy desejou perguntar à se ela sabia a sorte que tinha ao estar casada com Harry Potter.  
Olhou para o céu. Estrelado, mas ela não gostava tanto de estrelas agora. Ela preferia chuva.  
Dias chuvosos a lembravam dele.


End file.
